1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor drive controller for controlling the drive of a motor while correcting a torque constant which is changed when the motor rotates, and more specifically, to a motor drive controller suitable to control the drive of a one-phase electromagnetic motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional one-phase electromagnetic motors, a torque constant used as a parameter for controlling the motors is often fixed to a particular torque constant parameter.
Since the torque constant of one-phase electromagnetic motors is indispensable as a known parameter to control the motor, the deviation of this parameter makes the motor control system unstable and causes a deterioration in the shaping property thereof. When the torque constant used as the parameter of control is fixed to a particular torque constant parameter, since the torque constant of one-phase electromagnetic motors greatly changes depending upon the position where it is driven in rotation, the actual torque constant may deviate from a parameter determined in a control calculation. Since the stability of control is lost in such a case, the range in which the motor is driven is restricted.